


The Cursed Mark

by Formattingme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Formattingme/pseuds/Formattingme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I pray to thee Castiel, I- look man, it’s okay. I’m not mad, just- please man just come home, I need you here. Sam needs you here. You’re family just please I’m begging I need to know if you’re okay and I-” my voice cracks and tears fall. “Cas, please.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cursed Mark

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapters pretty short but only because I was playing Sims and writing, the rest will be much longer!!

I sit on my bed, demon blood pulsing through my veins. Consumed by rage and fear and I can feel the anger pushing from under my skin begging to take over and burst out. I get up and punch Crowley straight in the face.  
“You did this to me!” I scream, kicking him while he’s on the floor from my punch. “This is your fault!” Another kick, then I lean down and punch him until his face is so bloody I can’t tell who it is anymore. “I hate you you son of a bitch!” He begins to laugh and I punch him again. “What’s so funny you piece of shit!?”  
“That’s right Dean! Embrace the hate! Let it consume you!” he laughs and laughs and I kick him harder and harder until he finally shuts up when I grab the first blade.  
“Oh, gonna stop laughing now?”  
“Now Dean, come on, you don’t need tha-” but it’s too late and the blade is far into his stupid ugly king of hell heart.  
“UGHHHHAHHHHHHHHH” I scream, punching the wall and throwing everything around the room. “I’m a fucking monster!”  
“Dean!?” a familiar voice calls. I turn to see my little brother Sammy standing in the doorway. He looks down at Crowleys body for a second, but dismisses it and runs straight over to me and wraps me in his moose arms. “I thought I lost you, I-“  
“Did you bring Crowley to try to deal my death away?”  
“Yeah Dean but it doesn’t matter cause you’re okay.”  
I flash my eyes to black and he backs up, stumbling over the mess I made.  
“Are you possessed!?”  
“I wish it was that easy.”  
“Dean, what’s going on?” he asks so innocently that it makes me even more mad. I knock over my nightstand, throwing it harshly onto the floor.  
“Can’t you see?! I’m dead! I’m a demon!” I shatter a lamp onto the floor, “I’m a fucking monster and you should fucking kill me!”  
“Dean calm down!”  
“I can’t! All I feel is rage and anger and the mark isn’t fucking helping!” And with that an idea springs into my head, I grab a lighter and try to burn it off of my skin.  
“Don’t you think I tried that already?” I look over and Cain is standing next to me, taking there lighter from my hand.


End file.
